Forever mine
by ikriam
Summary: JOHN CENAXWADE tired of there characters wade and john try there best to keep there relationship a secret... i hate writing summaries warning HARD YAOI


**Mine**

Johns back slammed hard against the locker and he looked at those green eyes before him they didn't hold hatred no it was all an act to be preformed in front of the WWE world nothing more those eyes held nothing but love towards John placing a quick kiss on his lips the younger man smiled. "Great job today love"

"Yea I totally whooped the miz's ass" John laughed and kissed the Nexus leader again. "What about you? You were great today truth never knew what hit him I'm proud of you baby" The cenation leader ruffled his lovers hair. "Well work is calling again" they walked out of the locker room and to the stage.

"As usual I don't mean and offending things I say you know tha' right?" wade tugged on Johns cap John smiled and nodded.

Entering the stage one by one and started there acting whenever Wade feels like he crossed the line and made Cena angry he'd move closer to him on the other side if John feels mad he'd glue his forehead with Wades and push there bodies forward just one look at the brits eyes makes everything okay and Jon forgets the whole world and all the people in it… It was only just him and Stuart.

Wade sighed as he opened the apartment's door the other Nexus jumping in the house.

"FINALLY HOME" Slater jumped on the couch and Justin sat on top of him kissing him gently those two have been dating a month after wade and John but came out to the team while Barrett and Cena still kept there relationship a secret Wade looked at the scene before him and wished to pull john to kiss him in front of everyone like that. He looked at his secret lover from the corner of his eyes Cena looked back and smiled softly like he was reassuring him that the time to come out will arrive soon wade couldn't help but to smile back and nod to himself.

Night has fallen John and Wade snuck out of there rooms meeting in the center of the hallway.

"Hey baby" Cena kissed wade.

"Hi" The brit greeted in the most loving tone.

"Stu I have a lovely surprise for you but…" john paused." You aint getting it till tomorrow" He winked. "For now I have something else planned." Leading Wade back to his room they laid on the bed with John on top of Wade. "You know you and I are going to share a bed once we tell the people that were dating and I'll make sure that bed is so comfy and nice"

Wade chuckled at the thought of him and john in a bed together although Wade was taller and larger in size than John the other man would always top even when Barrett tried to top couldn't Overpower his lover John was more muscular and stronger but wade didn't mind.. "I had to watch Slater and Gabriel kissing in front of me and hold the eager to just pull you right there and kiss you but I promise we'll tell them sooner than you think" he played with wades black shiny locks of hair.

Wade nodded "I know"

"I love you"

"I love you too" there lips connected and wade wrapped his arms around johns neck john and wade completed each other what john didn't have wade had and what wade wanted john had there bodies there fingers there movements there whole being fitted perfectly with one another.

"It still feels like a dream having you here with me touching your lips everything I just cant believe it if this IS a dream I wish to die than to wake up" Cena smiled and wade pushed himself upwards kissing his cenation again taking off his shirt how john loved to see wade only in boxers.

"I'm yours everything that I am I'm ALL yours" the older man's smile turned into that grin he was famous for all around the world that grin he was loved for and the brit couldn't help but to be won over by it every time john kissed wades jaw line then trailed down to his chest and lastly his abdomen he licked his way back up to the younger mans neck they were together long enough to know what each other liked and didn't like Wade had his secret spot just below his right ear John ignored that fact for a second and nipped on the brits ear gently then licked it.

Wade decided to fight back and turn the tables around now he was on top and john was under him knowing that John won't allow him to take control for long Barrett tried to pin his lover down as strong as possible and kissed johns neck right where his sweet spot is causing the former champion to moan. 'Time for the cenation to get back in the game' he thought and launched his body Wight against wade knocking him down and john got on top again.

"tha's not fair" Wade pouted

"All is fair in love and wrestling baby"

They twisted and fought for long taking turns on pleasuring each other but the cenation power came out victorious as usual. "Damn" wade cursed.

"Better luck next time Stu"

Kissing Wades chest again Johns train of kisses went down words and ended when john placed the final kiss on the tip of Wade's member leaving the brit to shiver in pleasur he held the bed sheets tight and threw his head backwards as John took his member inside his mouth letting his tongue run over the sensitive skin Barrett moved one of his hands to Cenas back while the other rested on his head. "JESUS" he tried not to yell loudly he didn't want to wake his team up and get busted when john pulled back Wade groaned a bit saddened by the sudden stopping keeping wades legs separated john showed his lover three fingers Wade liked it to hurt so they didn't use any lube and john can only give him his desired agony.

Barrett accepted the three digits and took it in his mouth licking finger by finger covering them with saliva john moaned at the touch of the wet tongue on his fingers hen he felt satisfied with the amount of saliva on them he withdrawer his fingers.

Another thing that drove wade crazy was the sight of his lover touching himself and that was exactly what John intended to do he lowered his hand to his own entrance and gently pushed one finger in Barrett licked his suddenly dry lips and watched as John entered the second finger. "Oh god" he gasped and wade smirked.

"Tell me who's your lover?" The brit whispered near Cena's ear

"You Stuart you're my lover"

Wade's smirk grew wider when the third finger was inserted. "Tell me how much you love me" Wade held Johns hand and helped him move his fingers in and out of his cenation.

"S…so goddamn much I fucking love you so fucking much"

"Good" wade simply said and took the three fingers out of john "Now I'll show you how much I love you" he took the three digits in his mouth and licked them again tasting john both of the men moaned loudly before john reclaimed his hand.

"Now it's your turn are you ready?" Cena asked in the most caring tone while panting wade could only nod the first finger was inserted moving it around a bit then the second and finally the third and started the stretching out routine 'my turn to enslave him' John thought and moved his fingers in deeper making wade squirm in pleasure. "How about you tell me how much you want me? Tell me how much you need me" he thrusted his fingers against wades sweet spot.

"GOD i… I want you more than anything in the world I need you so bloody much I want you to touch me I WANT YOU AND ONLY YOU"

"And what do you want me to do?" John asked teasingly his fingers touching wades sweet spot again causing him to moan loudly and dig his nails in johns back.

"do me fuck me so hard that I bleed"

"Nice" thrusting his fingers in and out of wade John was pleased with wades replies and delighted to hear those loud moans escaping wades lips deciding to finally get serious john removed his hands and placed himself in front of wade's entrance and pushed in The brit hissed in pain but Cena knew it was the kind of pain wade loved so he kept thrusting in and out in a steady pace till wade's pain transformed into pleasure.

"YES d…don't you bloody dare stop" john smiled and went faster wanting to give wade all the good feelings in the world and combine it in one Cena was so pleased with how wades hips rocked perfectly with his thrusts they worked together to make the sweetest rhythm of movements and wade was enjoying this more than anything all this was sending him over the edge.

"John" wade gasped

"Its okay me too?" after a couple of thrusts wades hips met Johns thrusts in a powerful blow that caused them both to release in the same time yelling out each others names before collapsing In exhaustion

John sat up soon afterwards and looked at his cum filled hand taking the sweet cum into his mouth he moaned at the taste.

"BLOODY HELL JOHN" wade moaned as well at the sight of his boyfriend cleaning his hand like a cat licking the back of there paws.

"DAMN you taste so good" he kissed wade before getting up and getting two towels cleaning wade with one while wade did the same to john. "Don't you ever forget how much I love you" john stared at wade and wade met his gaze.

"I won't if you don't" wade took his cloths. "…Goodbye love I'll see you later" was all the brit said before left john alone wishing to never hear the words of goodbyes coming out of wade ever again he layed

down on his bed after wade had helped him clean his room and sat there thinking about how things started between them and how far they came now he looked at the empty space next to him and sighed how he wished that wade would fill that space how he wished to just sleep while his arms were wrapped around his Englishman the door made a cracking sound making John snap out of his trance.

"Hey it's me love" wade closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong wade can't sleep?"

"Yes I can't sleep without you" he pouted his puppy dog face winning john over.

"Come here" john patted the empty space next to him and wade smiled softly laying down next to his cenation and john hugged wade. "Gosh don't ever go" he snuggled closer to him and five minutes later they drifted into slumber they both wished to dream of nothing… the land of dreams that had brought joy to every visitor failed to send there joy to those two because to the….. Reality was finally better.

FIN


End file.
